


Honey, Won't You Bury That Body In Our Tears?

by KomaedaClear



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaedaClear/pseuds/KomaedaClear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda is in love with Hinata, but he doesn't return his feelings. This will lead to Komaeda taking drastic measures to keep him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, Won't You Bury That Body In Our Tears?

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I try to write something horrifying and just go "nope!" while simultaneously trying to find the appropriate music.

Komaeda grabbed an apple from the table. Everyone else was chatting away, trying to figure out where Hinata had gone, but he took no part in this discussion. Instead, he left with his apple outside the Hotel Restaurant and glided his feet towards his room. It was a nice day. What a shame, Komaeda sighed in his thoughts. His feet turned to his door. A hand reached out and opened the door, letting him inside.

The room was dark, as the windows were boarded up, and the air was coated with a metallic stench that greeted Komaeda in an unpleasant way. Across from the door, Hinata was chained to the wall, his mouth taped shut and eyes closed.

“Oh, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda whispered, locking the door behind him and taking a step towards the boy across from him. “You mustn't struggle like that! Struggling will only make the pain worse.” He smiled warmly at him, though he could not see it.

At the sound of his captor’s voice, Hinata lifted his head up. His voice was muffled by the tape on his mouth, and he furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. He wanted to open his eyes to glare at him, but something stopped him. Komaeda could see the struggle behind his lids, and he smiled knowingly. He took a bite of the bright red apple, the sound reaching Hinata’s ears in a loud, painful crunch. Even in the shadows, the slight bend of his shoulders as he shudders makes Komaeda very happy.

He took quiet steps toward him, leaning down upon reaching the brown-haired boy. “Would you like a bite?” Komaeda offers. Of course, Hinata doesn’t answer. The white-haired boy frowns at that. “Are you sure? Alright then.” With that, he reached up a hand and runs it through Hinata’s hair, which is matted with blood.

This action makes Hinata cringe, but the chain holding him stops him from moving much. Looking down, Komaeda admires the other’s bare chest, smiling warmly. “Don’t worry, Hinata-kun,” he reassures. “One day you’ll love me touching you.” This made Hinata shudder even more. He tried to speak through the tape, but Komaeda’s hand lifts up to cup his chin, staring into closed eyelids. His warm smile became sad. He wanted to look into Hinata’s eyes, he wanted them to open so that he may see how much Hinata loves him; but it wasn’t ever going to happen.

“I’m going to take the tape off,” Komaeda tells him. “Sit still, okay?” The hand on his chin brushes his face up to a tape corner, slowly pulling it off. Once the tape was laying on the ground, Hinata takes a few deep breaths, before opening his mouth wider to speak. Before he could say a word, Komaeda pulls his head into his shoulder in a hug. “Please don’t speak,” he whispers, stroking the hair dried in blood. He observes the other boy’s bare back through barely open eyes, staring at bruises and cuts. He greatly regrets them, but he had to do something to get him to stay put.

Placing the apple on the side table, he strokes his back up and down slowly, making sure his touch was warm, though Hinata still struggled out of his grasp. He was weak, Komaeda knew, and yet he finally let him struggle free, leaving his hands on his shoulders. “Let me go,” Hinata demands.

“But Hinata-kun,” Komaeda protests, “how can I let you go when you have no way of seeing?”

Hinata opens his mouth to retort back, but closes it when he has nothing. He turned his head away, as though doing so might break all contact with his captor. He shudders again as Komaeda cups his chin and turns him to face him.

“Please don’t look away, Hinata-kun,” he pleads, and leans forward, bringing their lips together in a small kiss. Hinata pulls back after contact, yet Komaeda presses forward, letting go when Hinata persists again. Komaeda gives him a sad look, then stands up, walking over to his drawers next to the bookshelf under a boarded window. Opening one up, he pulls out a large kitchen knife, one used to cut peppers and the like.

“I knew it would come to this,” he tells the captive boy. “But I never thought for a second that....” he takes a deep breath. “....that you don’t love me.” He walks back and leans down again.

“What are you....” Hinata begins, but his eyebrows go up when he thinks something ridiculous. “You aren’t going to-to rape me, are you?”

Komaeda snickers. “No, Hinata-kun.” He drags his finger along the sharp end, hard enough to draw blood. He then puts his bloody finger on Hinata’s lips. “I’m going to kill you.”

Hinata hesitates before tasting what was on his lips, and immediately notices what it is. He leans back against the wall as Komaeda presses the tip of the knife on his chest. Komaeda admires the texture and color of the other boy’s chest for the last time, then pulls back and thrusts his hand forward, embedding the knife deep into Hinata’s stomach.

He opens his mouth, trying to scream, but chokes on his own blood. Komaeda leans forward and deeply kisses him through the blood, making sure to feel every last living skin Hinata has. It wasn’t long before his heart stopped beating and his warmth fell away.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry I didn't write some nsfw but I can't I really can't unless it's lesbian and I don't ship any girls at the moment so here is Komaeda killing Hinata.


End file.
